Buffets
One of the popular dining options in Las Vegas is the buffet. The Las Vegas Buffet had its originals in the early '40s, when the first permanent all you can eat buffet opened at the original El Rancho Vegas Hotel, the Las Vegas Strip's first hotel. Beldon Katleman, El Rancho's owner, started the buffet for a "Midnight Chuck Wagon Buffet" in an effort to keep patrons in the property during late-night hours. It was originally priced at $1. His idea of treating guests to an elaborate array of food for a small price was copied by other hotel and casino owners. As a result, the Las Vegas buffet has earned its place in the city's history. Now nearly all casinos include one in their properties. The three best buffets in Las Vegas (according to the Las Vegas Review Journal) are: *1. Carnival World Buffet at Rio **The Carnival World Buffet at the Rio includes more than 300 international dishes, from pizza, omelets, sushi, teppanyaki, fresh carved meats to Asian barbeque. *2. The Buffet at Bellagio **The Buffet at Bellagio offers you the finest cuisine, hand-picked from a myriad of exotic places. Revel in a variety of sumptuous selections from Italy, China and Japan, as well as fresh seafood and traditional American delights. Satisfy your discerning taste with custom cuisine … live-action cooking stations assure that your meal is made-to-order. *3. Spice Market Buffet at Aladdin **An amazing assortment of gourmet delights from around the world awaits you at the Aladdin's Spice Market Buffet. Chef Charles Clark and his staff magically transport you to a place where the cuisines of many countries unite...including Asia, Italy, the Middle East, America, and Mexico. Enjoy jewels of the sea and feast on the selection of shrimp, crab legs, fresh salmon, mussels and shrimp scampi. Savor the hand carved New York strip and stuffed pork loin too. Other Buffets of Note Bally's Big Kitchen Buffet offers memorable meals alongside an elevated view of The Strip. While friendly chefs prepare the food at vibrant, visible cooking stations, the food-prep is only part of the show. With its full drink service, ample dessert bar, and breakfast, lunch, and dinner menus it’s easy to see why this buffet specializes in repeat customers. The Village Seafood Buffet at the Rio hotel offers shrimp, lobster, crab legs, sushi and other delights of the sea. The buffet is only open for dinner from 4-10 p.m. and also includes prime rib and salads. Main Street Station offers the Garden Court Buffet, with several theme nights. T-Bone Steak night, Steak and Scampi Buffet, Seafood Buffet, and Saturday and Sunday Brunch. The Flamingo has a Paradise Garden Buffet with Prime Rib, Shrimp and Crab Dinner. Their buffet dining room overlooks the tropical gardens, waterfalls and wildlife habitat. The Orleans French Market Buffet featuring Italian, Mongolian, Barbecue, American, Seafood, Mexican and Chinese cooking stations. You won't want to forget dessert, because this Buffet also features an oversized dessert bar. The Palace Station has a buffet that offers T-Bone Buffet, Thurs., $9.99, New York Strip Buffet, Fri., $9.99, and Prime Rib Buffet, Sat., $9.99. Also open for breakfast, Mon-Friday $4.99, Lunch Mon-Fri $6.99, and Dinner 4-10 p.m. Sun-Wed. $8.99. Sam's Town offers the Firelight Buffet, with Mexican Night, Italian Night, Steak Night, All American Night, Seafood Night, Prime Rib Night, Downhome BBQ Night and a Champagne Brunch. The Silverton's All-American Buffet All-American Buffet serves Breakfast, Mon.-Fri., Steak and Eggs Breakfast, Sat.; Lunch, Mon.-Sat., $6.99; Dinner with Italian, Mon.; German Feast, Tues.; Prime Rib; Wed.; Fresh Mex, Thurs.; Seafood, Fri.; Steak and Brew, Sat.; All-American, Sun.; Champagne Brunch, 8 a.m. to 3:30 Sun. Prices vary by night. Tamba Indian Cuisine offers all you can eat lunch buffet with vegetarian and nonvegetarian options. The Feast at Sunset Station also offers around the world cusine from Asia, Italy, America, and International that holds mostly Hispanic foods. Asia sports fried rice, egg rolls, teriyaki salmon (which I highly recommend) and chow mein. Italy is home to pizza, and spaghetti and meatballs. America holds familiar staples like macaroni and cheese and hamburgers, but no one can resist the prime rib which is very delicious. (contributed by T.Gell on 11/12/2009) Le Village Buffet at The Paris hotel is for those that want more than an ordinary buffet fare, Le Village Buffet is truly a fine french dining experience. French foods are featured including dishes from five different provinces, such as Burgundy and Alsace. Each station is themed for a particular province and features an intricate facade designed to replicate the architecture of that region. Price's range from $21-$37 per person. You'll dine in a village-like setting, where you may choose to eat outside in the town square or in a casual dining room by a fireplace. (Contributed by J. Acevedo on 11/13/09)